


Please Stay

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: Eddie is still upset with Buck for the lawsuit but when Buck visits, Eddie realizes he no longer has a reason to be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work of the 9-1-1 fandom. It is just my thoughts and a few scenes put together. I hope you enjoy it.

Evan “Buck” Buckley knocked on the apartment door and shifted his feet apprehensively as he heard footsteps approach. He took a deep breath as the knob turned and the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Eddie.

“Hey,” he whispered, his eyes trained on his best friend’s haggard face.

“What are you doing here, Buck?” Eddie asked tiredly.

“I came to check up on you.” Buck replied softly but Eddie pursed his lips and looked away. A tense silence ensued, neither of them knowing how to break it.

“Hi Buck,” He heard Christopher greet softly and relief washed over him as he looked away from a visibly irritated Eddie and knelt to give Christopher a hug. “Oh hey, buddy.”

“Have you come to take dad to the doctor? He’s sad all the time.” Christopher asked as he walked back inside, Buck following closely behind.

“Dad doesn’t need a doctor, Chris. He just needs a hot shower and lots of sleep.” Buck replied and watched helplessly as guilt tore his friend apart.

“Will you help him? I don’t want him to be sad anymore.” Christopher said and it was all Eddie could do not to break down in front them.

Buck’s heart broke at the soft plea and he nodded. “Yes of course I’m going to help him. I’ll make him sleep all day and you and I can hang out together. Do you want to draw fun stuff with me?”

“Yes!” Christopher exclaimed and walked into his bedroom to gather his drawing tools. When he was out of earshot, Eddie turned to Buck. “You don’t have to do this, Buck. He’s my responsibility.”

Buck took a breath “Look, I know you’re still mad at me, Eddie, and I wish I knew what else to do to earn your forgiveness but all I can do is keep apologizing until you forgive me. I also know you are not in a position to look after Christopher right now so why don’t you just let me help?”

Eddie held Buck’s gaze a moment then nodded and dragged himself into the bathroom. He took a long shower and by the time he came out of the bathroom, he was feeling more like himself. He looked through Christopher’s bedroom and smiled at the sight of his two boys so immersed in their animated conversation. As he walked into his bedroom, he felt completely at peace for the first time in a while and he was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

***  
The smell of pasta invaded Eddie’s nostrils and prompted him to get out of bed and stroll into the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and watched Buck and Christopher compete in one of Christopher's games. They were laughing and bumping fists and Eddie, so taken by the interaction between the two, could not control his own smile at how good Buck was with Christopher; almost like a dad would. He suddenly straightened as he became aware of his train of thought and cleared his throat.

“Oh hey,” Buck said and looked up at Eddie who was looking warmly at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Eddie replied and gave Buck a warm smile as he walked into the kitchen and hugged his son. “Hey you.”

“Hi dad,” Christopher whispered and put a hand on his dad’s cheek. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes buddy, I'm all better now.” Eddie replied. "I’m sorry I was sad before, Christopher. I was just tired but I slept the whole day and I’m not sad anymore. Are you having fun with Uncle Buck?”

“Yes.” Christopher replied happily. “Can he stay with us forever? He likes to play with me and you’re not sad anymore now because I asked him to help you and he did.”

Eddie smiled and looked up at Buck who was grinning giddily. “Why don’t we have dinner first and then maybe we can convince Uncle Buck to move in with us?”

Christopher grinned and clapped his hands. After dinner was done and Christopher safely tucked in bed, Eddie followed Buck into the living room. They sat silently until he broke the silence. “I know I’ve been a little hard on you lately, Buck…”

“A little?” Buck interrupted with a smile. “You’ve been going all the way in on me.”

Eddie smiled. Buck looked away briefly before continuing, his voice taking on a serious tone. "I messed up, Eddie, and I know I deserve everything you've been throwing at me but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.” Eddie replied. “I was hard on you because I was furious. When you decided to do this, you did not only involve the team but Christopher too. I could not believe you’d throw everything we had under the bus for your own selfish gain.”

Buck swallowed and looked away. When he looked back at Eddie, his eyes were glistening. “I wasn’t throwing anything away. I was mad at Bobby for taking me off the team and at you for not standing up for me. I was madder at the fact that you couldn’t wait to replace me with Bosco.”

“Replace you?” Eddie asked in mild dismay. “Buck, I was only helping her get through her captain’s condition.”

Buck scoffed. “Yeah, how? By cozying up to her?”

Eddie laughed. “Sounds to me like you were jealous.”

“Not jealous, I was just mad that you looked so at home with her and I…“ Buck trailed off. Eddie arched his eyebrow at him and smiled. “Okay. Yes, I was jealous. With good reason. Look at all the craziness she introduced you to.”

Eddie looked away and his smile disappeared. “It wasn’t her fault. I’m the one that let it get out of hand.”

“Why?” Buck asked. “You’re the most put together person I know.”

Eddie shrugged. “I was mad at you, Buck. You put me in a very difficult situation where I had to explain to Christopher why his favorite uncle was not coming to see him. He kept asking ‘Why isn’t Buck visiting me anymore? Did I do something wrong?’ and it killed me. I was also stewing in my own crap and I didn’t have anyone to talk to because the lawsuit forbade me from reaching out to you.”

Buck closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He pinched them for a moment then turned back to Eddie with a guilty look. “I’m so sorry, Eddie. You and Christopher are some of the most important people in my life and I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that, don’t you?”

Eddie nodded but did not say anything. Another moment of silence followed, and the nervousness that Buck had felt earlier crept back. He kept hoping that Eddie would say something, anything but he never did and Buck felt the flicker of hope he had start to dwindle. He got up and straightened his shirt.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He said and halted for a quick moment then turned and walked towards the door.

“Wait,” Eddie pleaded quietly as he snapped out of his thoughts at the sight of Buck walking away.

Buck’s heart raced as he turned, his puppy eyes pleading with Eddie not to put the final nail to their friendship. Eddie, without a word, bridged the gap and pulled Buck into a tight embrace. It took Buck a second to comprehend that this was Eddie’s way of saying “I forgive you” but when he finally did, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and held tight.

They pulled out of the embrace, smiled at each other and Buck turned to leave but two words stopped him in his tracks.

“Please stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
